Final Absolution
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: Alternative to "Eternity." Same story... Anakin and Padme meet up in the afterlife. This version has less talking and more adjectives than "Eternity." : Also fun to write.


Final Absolution

03/24-26/2008

**Final Absolution**

Alternative to "Eternity"

When Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes, he found himself in a place he had not dared to go in nearly twenty-five years. His heart, which he was surprised he could still feel, skipped a beat when he realized that there was no longer any hint of Darth Vader about him but the memories. His body had been fully restored to the way it was just before his turn to the Dark Side, only now his arms were both flesh and bone (or at least as close as it comes in the netherworld). He saw true colors with his own eyes, and felt his long hair against his neck. For the first time since he and Padmé had been married, his attire was not heavy and dark, but a friendly brown leisure outfit.

A cool breeze stirred the former Jedi's hair and reminded him where he was. The thick, lush grass swayed under the clear, blue sky, bowing towards the ancient city in the distance. The powerful rushing of the waterfall nearly drowned out the gentle rustling of the leaves of a nearby grove of trees. Underneath the nearest tree, in the shade, something caught Anakin's attention. It was a deep purple blanket spread out over the soft ground, pressed into the grass from use. The Chosen One cautiously approached it, crouched down, and took in a sweet aroma that had not graced his nose in Luke and Leia's lifetime. Lifting his eyes, Anakin found the one who he had been looking for, grieving for, longing for.

Padmé was down at the waterfront, watching her son lay his father to rest on the funeral pyre. As the last ember died and the scene in the water disappeared, the water became water, and she saw her reflection in paradise's water for the first time. Her chocolate curls cascaded over her shoulders, held back from her face by a light blue ribbon that matched her lightweight silk dress. For a moment, she panicked. For the first time since she had met Anakin, she had no idea where he was or whether she would ever see him again. Worst of all, she had no way of knowing, now, whether or not he even still loved her. The new level of silence sank in, creating an emptiness within Padmé that was too much to bear. Her passion swelling, she sank to her knees as a sob broke loose from within her. "Oh, Ani!" Before she could shed another tear, though, she heard a voice behind her – a voice that brought comfort and joy to every part of her being. "Padmé!" It was the voice of the one she had waited for, wept for, longed for. Instinctively, she rose and turned to meet him. To her delight, she found him as glorious as he had ever been in life. He was outwardly joyful, though slightly concerned to find her in such a desperate state.

He could not be sure what she had been upset about, but when their eyes met, joy seemed to overpower her. A smile broke out across her face as she called out his name. "Anakin!" She took off towards him, and he knew that everything that had ever stood between them was gone. Suddenly, he found himself running towards her, and the next moment she was in his arms. Slightly afraid that they might yet be separated again, he held her securely as her sobs abated and her body relaxed against his. "Padmé, my love," he said softly, rubbing her back a little, "It's alright. I'm here now. I won't ever leave you again, I promise." This promise, as Padmé well knew, was quite different from the fearful, selfish promises he had made her in the past. In fact, it was more a statement of recognition than a promise. This knowledge was healing water to Anakin, though Padmé still trembled in his grasp.

"I know," she admitted shakily, regaining her composure. "I missed you… so… much!" Without letting go of him, she pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Anakin. I truly… deeply… love you." The fullness and intensity of their passion engulfed the pair as Anakin replied.

"As I do you, as I have every moment from the day we met." The young man took a deep breath, clearing his mind of any and all remaining anxieties. "We've been given a second chance, Padmé, one that cannot be taken from us. We have no more obligations, no more reason to hide… just this place, all the time we could hope for…" Anakin's voice softened as he lowered his face toward Padmé's, failing him at last.

"And our love," Padmé finished, lifting her face to her husband's, finding his warm lips with hers. Anakin lifted one hand from her back, buried it in her hair, and carefully cradled her head. On an impulse, Padmé ran one hand through her husband's golden locks in response. With that, the two lovers became lost in their embrace, knowing that they would never be apart again.


End file.
